Legendary Truths
by SILVERMASK448
Summary: This is the story of Fire. Sara is a teenage girl that has Amnesia, ironicly working as a detective for the Looker bureau in Lumiose city. Now she must solve not only the countless crimes in Lumiose, but also the great mystery of her past. With her best friends Max (Lookers assistant) and Marco the the romantic Buizel, they just might crack the case! Please read and review. :3


Legendary Truths

This is the story of the second Legendary being…

Chapter One

Who is Sara Flare?

Name: Sarah Flare

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Weight: 84 lbs.

Height: 6, 3

Birthday: April, 18

Birthplace: Unova

Current Location: Lumiose City Hospital

Medical Condition: Stable

Diagnosis: Amnesia

Patient Number: 36

As Agent Looker reviewed the files on the mysterious girl presented to him, he wondered how he would go about making someone completely unaware of who they are, understand who they were but were not supposed to be that person.

It confused him greatly. He looked at the girl in the hospital bed and saw her perfect snow white hair and her slightly paler than normal skin.

"I'm sure you've taken a liking to her, Max." Looker looked toward a boy with blond hair in a ponytail, his green eyes fixated on her. He was wearing a plaid green button up shirt with brown pants and his glasses nearly fell of when Looker made that comment.

"What! No that's nonsense, of course I'm- is it really that obvious." He admitted.

"Yeah. But I've got to ask, is love at first sight even possible?"

"Well, I, uh…" The boy fiddled with his fingers.

"Oh well…" Looker rose from the chair he was sitting in. "She might as well join the Bureau when she wakes up."

"Wait what?" Max asked confused. "She doesn't even know who she is, and you expect her to solve crimes and mysteries?"

"Well yes. It will give her insight perseverance, and maybe she'll be so good at it she can solve the mystery of who and what she is." Looker put his trench coat from the back of the chair he was sitting in, dropped the files on the girls bed and exited the hospital room. Max looked at the girl and pondered what looker meant by 'what' she is. "Are you coming max? We're going to be late for supper with Ms. Diantha."

"I'm coming Mr. Looker!" He said, stumbling out of the room. As the two men left, the girl named Sarah stirred in the bed. She slowly regained consciousness, and slowly sat up. She rubbed her head for she had quite the headache. She tried to figure out what she was doing in a hospital of all places. Then she realized she didn't even know who she was. She looked at a file of paper work near her feet. She reached out and opened the document. She read each thing off aloud and noticed her voice was weak but still useable.

Name: Sarah Flare

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Weight: 84 lbs.

Height: 6, 3

Birthday: April, 18

Birthplace: Unova

Current Location: Lumiose City Hospital

Medical Condition: Stable

Diagnosis: Amnesia

Patient Number: 36

Interesting, she thought. Amnesia, it's a mental disorder in which you forget who you are, sometimes more or less, but if that's the case she'd just have to work around it. But why does she want to? she wondered. She only knew the core fundamentals of society, her physical features, birthplace, her location and her name. Not much to go on but it would have to do.

Questions of what her purpose was, and why and how she got here. She suddenly felt faint as she slipped back into her slumber.

But just outside the hospital standing on a building rooftop looking into her room with high powered binoculars was a man. He wore a hooded cloak with a black and white chess pattern on it. He also wore a black mask with black eye holes, and his eyes were serpent-like, black slit pupils and lightning yellow colored eyes. On the back of his cloak was the character for _**Black & white **_written in gray.

"Sir I found her. Shall I begin step one?" The man asked in a communicator.

"Yes, it is time for us to rise from the shadows of humans and Pokémon. It is our races time, and for us to succeed we need her at full power! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. The girl will be ours soon." The man vanished from sight. "Trouble will befall Lumiose City like the night and consume it."

End Chapter 1

SM448- hope you guys liked the first chapter of my third fanfiction! I will update as recently as I can and if I miss an error please tell me so I can fix it! PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way for people who don't know, the letters in Japan are called characters.


End file.
